


Remember

by Arcclleeff



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Brainwashing, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, My take on how Letha got pregnant, Proceed with caution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, roman Godfrey is brainwashed by Olivia, romans not actually bad it’s just Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcclleeff/pseuds/Arcclleeff
Summary: The story of the night Roman gets Letha pregnant. Kinda takes place s1e13"Oh Roman...” Letha gave him a small warm smile and sat down next to him on the bed. She pulled out a tissue and wiped a tear off his cheek. She set the tissues down on the floor and leaned her head on her cousins shoulder. She knew the kind of things Roman did, alcohol, drugs. she assumed the weird behavior it was either or both, but she only smelled cigarettes on his breath and saw no white powder in his nose. "What are you sorry for?""For this.”This story contains graphic rape/non-con , If this triggers you please do not read! I don’t wanna hurt anyone with this fic. (Only labeled underage since at the time they’re both under 18) REWRITTEN AND EDITED 5/20/18





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Now completely edited and rewritten. I first uploaded this fic 3/5/18 , since I have spent about a week redoing it to my true liking and not the hour written illiterate piece of trash it was before, so I hope y'all like this version better!

“Remember..” Olivia whispered, grasping the face of her eldest son delicately in her hands. She turned, backing away and looking over at the ominous black cradle that held the new born child of her son and niece. 

 

Roman turned, eyes going to the dimly lit corner where he saw a crib surrounded by black candles. All the memories came flooding back, all his mother had compelled him to forget. All he had done.

 

****

 

Roman walked up to the home of his cousin, staring at the beautiful old house, lights flickered in the window he knew to be her bedroom. He could see her sitting at her desk, reading an unknown book. Her beautiful blonde hair hung over her shoulders while she leaned forward in comfortable posture. The dim lighting making her collar bones and breast line look more distinguished. He noticed the car absent from the driveway so he knew his aunt and uncle must have been out at the time. Walking up to the door, he knocked three times then stepped back to wait for Letha to answer. 

 

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and his lighter that he'd stuffed in the half empty container for easier storage. He bent over to light up, using his body as a shield from the light wind gusting and blowing the flame around. The soft sound of feet padding down the stairs echoed in the house as he raised the cig to his lips and inhaled the smoke deeply, feeling relief wash over him after a few seconds as the nicotine hit his system. He still wasn't sure if the immediate relief was a placebo or not but it didn't really matter.  

 

Roman heard the door open before he saw it. Glancing up when the light inside the house hit his skin. Smoke puffed out his nose as he stared down at the tall and thin frame of his cousin. 

 

"Hey, Roman, what are you doing here so late?” Letha asked, giving him a warm smile. It was about 12am at the time, she knew Roman wasn't one for an average sleep schedule but it wasn't like he popped by in the middle of the night regularly. She barely held back a cough as the smoke puffing out of his nose hit her in the face. She never understood how he could actually inhale that stuff. 

 

Roman simply shook his head and walked inside past her into the house. He took another drag and looked around his cousins familiar home. He felt dazed, like a mix of dreaming and smoking 20 joints at the same time. Time felt slow yet fast, he felt very connected to everything around him yet nothing felt real.

 

Letha turned when Roman walked in without warning. “Uh, Roman, what are you doing? Is something wrong?” She shut the front door and locked it, knowing she was safe in the small Pennsylvania town but figuring you could never be too careful. She was traumatized after her mothers horror stories of young girls getting attacked and killed in their homes. She was sure most were fake, but still, it was possible!

 

Roman shook his head and looked back at Letha, taking another puff before dropping his cigarette on the nice clean carpet and crushing it under his shoe. 

 

"Hey! My mom is gonna kill you!” Letha hurried over and picked the cigarette butt up off the floor. “Seriously Roman what's going on with you?” She walked into the kitchen hurriedly and threw it away in the trash. “Are you high or something?” she turned to look at him, arms crossing over her torso.

 

Roman didn't answer, only admired the view of her small sleep shorts hugging her ass and thighs and she bent over to discard his trash. He felt his pants tighten at the sight. Ever since that foggy conversation he'd had with his mother earlier that night he'd started to see Letha in an odd way. Whenever he'd thought about her since then it felt like thinking about a hot girl, not his little cousin. His thoughts were filled with her, and not how he'd thought of her ever before. 

 

Letha looked at Roman with a small frown. “What's wrong? Should I call my dad?” Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself close to him for a hug. He smelled of cigarettes and copper. 

 

Roman didn't move to return the embrace and made a small "mh-mmm" noise instead of saying no. He leaned down and buried his face in her golden hair that smelled like vanilla shampoo. “I’m sorry.” Was all he said before pulling away and walking away up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

 

Letha sighed, starting to feel a bit frustrated and confused. “Okay Roman you’re starting to scare me. What’s wrong?” She followed after him up to her bedroom. She watched him walk down the hall as he made his way into her room. She ran after him to catch up with his long legs and saw him sit down on her bed and bend over to hold his head in his hands. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He said again, this time sniffing in after as if he was crying. His voice was dead monotone but his breathing was getting quicker.

 

Letha walked over to him quickly and got down on her knees between his legs in front of the bed. She took his face in her hands, face pinched with concern. “Roman why are you crying? Please don’t cry.” She used her thumb to wipe a tear off his cheek and got up. She pulled shut her curtains and tip toed over to her dresser to grab roman the box of tissues sitting atop her jewelry box.

 

Roman stared at her while she walked, tears dripping down his face but with no more sobs or sniffles. He stared at the small patterned box she held out to him that contained the tissues, as if not knowing what she wanted him to do with them. “Letha, I'm sorry.” 

 

"Oh Roman...” Letha gave him a small warm smile and sat down next to him on the bed. She pulled out a tissue and wiped a tear off his cheek. She set the tissues down on the floor and leaned her head on her cousins shoulder. She knew the kind of things Roman did, alcohol, drugs. she assumed the weird behavior it was either or both, but she only smelled cigarettes on his breath and saw no white powder in his nose. "What are you sorry for?"

 

"For this.” Roman whispered. He took a small breath before grabbing his cousin by the shoulder and shoving her down on the bed. He turned and climbed over her so he was straddling her thighs, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head. He leaned down to her so he was merely an inch from her face, he heard her saying something, but it was distant, he didn't pay it any attention. He closed the distance between them suddenly and met her lips in a rough kiss, forcing her mouth open so he could invade her with his tongue.

 

Letha made a gasp of surprise and started to push at romans shoulders before her wrists were restrained. “Roman stop! What are you doing? stop! Get off me Roman you’re confused! It’s me! It’s Letha! Roman stop!” She cried out against his lips and kicked out her legs to try and dislodge him. She felt his tongue enter her mouth in a way that almost made her feel like she was being choked. She couldn't understand what was happening.

 

Roman switched his grip on her wrists to one hand, using his other to push her tank top up over her head and around her wrists where his massive palm held her down. Now that her chest was exposed he traced his fingers down her bare torso, admiring her virgin skin. His fingers stopped at the waist band of her shorts, taking a moment before pulling those away as well, leaving her thrashing and screaming in nothing but her plain pink underwear. “I’m not gonna hurt you Letha.” His voice was low and monotone, almost annoyed. 

 

Letha began to sob and thrashed against Roman when her shorts were removed. This couldn’t be her Roman, it couldn’t. He had to be on something or maybe he had some fucked up food poisoning. “Roman, please, please stop! This isn’t you! Please Roman you’re hurting me!” 

 

Roman ignored her pleas and pulled down her underwear, managing to get them off her legs with her shorts without getting kicked in the face, though it was close. “Stay still for a minute." He said in a rough voice as he stared into her eyes, he was getting very agitated.

 

Letha cried harder as she felt her whole body go both limp and stiff at the same time. “Roman please, you don’t know what you’re doing!” Tears poured down her cheeks, making small wet marks on her pillow. 

 

Roman took a second to wipe the blood off his nose and upper lip then stripped off his jacket and worn out grey tank top, throwing them to the floor. He took Letha’s shirt off her wrists and threw that too. He unbuckled his jeans and let them fall around his thighs, his plain navy boxers straining with his excitement. 

 

Letha started blubbering at the sight of his hard on through his underwear. It felt like a dream. A very very bad dream that she was trapped in unable to wake up. She knew what he was about to do, she didn't understand, sure people thought maybe they were a little too close for cousins but they'd never actually done anything before, Letha was a virgin.

 

Roman pulled down his underwear and grasped himself as he jerked off looking down at her, he felt like he could cum just looking at her. 

 

Letha felt the pressure come off her body after 60 seconds and she launched up and scrambled away off the bed, falling hard on the floor in her panic. 

 

Roman let out a growl and leaned over, grabbing Letha by the hair before she could regain her balance. He threw her back down on the bed hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs and moved on top of her. He grabbed her wrists in one hand, slamming them down above her head in anger and grabbed her upper thigh in a bruising hold. He pulled up her thigh around his hip then lined up with her untouched cunt. 

 

Letha cried out when her hair was grabbed but it was cut short when Roman pulled her up off the floor and threw her back down onto the bed. She felt the air leave her lungs at the force and she gasped for desperately for breath, inhaling a few tears as she gaped. "Roman please! You're hurting me please stop you're not thinking clearly!" She said hard to understand due to her hysterical crying.

 

Roman reacted as though she said nothing. His grip on her wrists tightened before he slowly pushed inside her. As her walls tightened around him and her heat engulfed him he let out a quiet groan before bottoming out inside her. He took a second to pant, his body leaning over hers, his head hanging by her ear, his hot breath hitting her face in soft sighs.

 

Letha panted hard as she watched roman enter her, pain hit her a moment after and a scream ripped past her lips at the pain as she started to sob. “Roman stop! Roman it hurts!” She could tell she was bleeding. His size and her unprepared, dry, virgin entrance, a recipe for disaster. She started to thrash around under him, trying to fight him off her but it was useless, his full weight held down her wrists and he was much stronger. 

 

Roman started to move slowly in and out of her in little thrusts. Her bleeding made it easier for him to slip in and out of her. Looking down, he saw her tears stream down her cheeks and her cries of pain and fear. Her legs kicking out and she struggled around with no avail. He started to fuck her harder, sickly he felt his body react stronger to the sight.

 

Letha cried out again and again. She felt him inside her, she felt his hips connect with the backs of her thighs hard enough to bruise. His hand clenched her wrists, distracted from the pleasure he didn’t see how roughly he was treating her. His weight put a lot of pressure down on the small bones of her wrist, his one hand forcing all his body weight on her in one weak spot. She was scared if he held her any tighter her wrists might break. 

 

Roman fucked into her hard, the headboard shook and smacked the wall behind the bed. He reached up and grabbed her hair, tilting her head to the side so he could kiss her neck. Roman was careful not to leave marks, not wanting to leave any signs she’d been hurt. 

 

Letha cried and flinched away when romans lips hit her neck, the soft skin on hers made her wanna squirm away and smack some sense into him. The pain was overwhelming, from the torn skin, bruised thighs, aching hips, sore scalp, throbbing wrists, it was too much, to deal with all the pain and struggle at the same time was making her body start to shut down. So she stopped resisting, almost went limp. She stopped crying so loud, stopped struggling, stopped making sounds of pain, just gave up.

 

Roman only lasted a minute or two longer after Letha stopped fighting before he came deep inside her with a low groan. He took a second to clear his mind before he collapsed back on his calves and stared at Letha laying on the bed splayed out in front of him. He panted while he watched her, she wasn't moving at all, for a minute he thought she might be dead before he heard her quick breathing. His mind was blank, he didn’t feel guilt, he didn’t feel anything, just dazed.

 

Letha laid there in shock of what just happened, unable to move or speak. She slowly moved her hands from where they'd been pinned down on her pillows, pulling them close to her chest. Her eyes were locked on the wall, wide with fear and filled with tears.

 

Roman looked between her legs where blood was dripping down her thighs and onto her bed. He leaned down and picked up her legs so they where on his shoulders. He licked her cunt softly, taking away the blood and some of his cum he’d filled her with. 

 

Letha winced when he moved her legs and opened her mouth to say something when she felt his tongue on her but said nothing. She trembled as he licked her, she was petrified and he was licking over very sore spots on her body.

 

He dropped her back down on the bed when he swallowed most of the blood and wiped his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He stood from the bed and grabbed his underwear off the floor. He slid them back on and turned to see Letha still shaking in the same spot. He walked back over and laid down next to Letha. He took her chin and turned her head away from where she was staring at the wall, making her look at him. He rested his hand on her hip and making circles with his thumb. 

 

Letha jumped when Roman touched her face and looked down when he turned her to look at him. She was still trembling and most likely in shock.

 

Roman stared at her for a second then pulled her closer and hugged her, stroking her hair, fixing where he’d messed it up by grabbing her. “Look at me Letha.” He said softly, but when she did not he grabbed her by the chin and looked her in the eye. “You will not remember this. Nothing ever happened between you and me, I was never here. It was an angel.” He kissed her head softly and nodded at her. “An angel, you hear?” 

 

Letha stared at him and nodded, then smiled and wiped her eyes. “It was an angel.” She sat up and winced at the pain between her legs. 

 

Roman wiped his nose again before the blood could get in his mouth. He stood again from the bed and bent down to grab her pajamas he’d ripped off to get at her. “Here Leth’.” He dropped them in her lap. 

 

Letha smiled and untangled them from each other before putting on the white tank and pink sleep shorts tenderly. She saw Roman picking up the clothes he'd discarded and dressing himself again. "Are you leaving?” 

 

Roman nodded and buckled his belt. “Yeah, see you tomorrow Leth’.” He ruffled her hair then left her room, headed down the stairs quickly, his mind clearing with every step. He walked out of the house then gasped, feeling like his head was clear again and all previous events inside the house were gone from his memory. He looked around, confused as to how he got to his cousins house. “What the fuck..” he whispered and took a minute to try and remember what happened, his mind blanked completely. "How drunk am I?" He whispered to himself, noting his car wasn't even there so it looked like a hike back to the estate. 

 

****

 

Roman turned, looking to his mother stunned, eyes wide as he watched her look over he black cradle, shaking his head slowly before stepping towards the circle of black candles. 

 

“She’s waiting to meet her father.” Olivia whispered as she looked down at the baby. 

 

"What are you?!” Roman said, sounding disoriented. 

 

Olivia shushed him and smiled a devilish grin. “What are we.”


End file.
